Building a Nation
by gummyb
Summary: Alec's story of helping make TC a nation onto itself and his trials and tribulations of becoming the person he ment to be.
1. Chapter 1

"Go Go! Go! Go! " yelled Alec as White and his Phalanx burst through the front door, laying gunfire. "Come on Mole! I got ya' covered"

Alec turned to follow Mole up the stairs. A sharp pain exploded in his side followed by another.

"Ahh, Fuck"

"You OK there princess"

"Just peachy. Help me close this door."

"Take cover people" Max pointed to the various column and file cabinets.

Logan got his gun ready.

"Fuck." Mole looks over "empty" Alec mouthed. Mole looked at his piece and back at Alec and both proceed to flip the guns over to use as blunt objects.

" Wait for my signal. We hit hard, we hit fast, and we don't back off. This is for all the marbles, people" Max pointed upward and everyone gave a thumbs up. Alec struggled to maintain his position in the ceiling. His shoulder was hurting but it was nothing compared to his side. Two god dammed bullet holes and now they were dripping blood on the floor. "Great just great." It didn't take long for shaking to set in and all Alec could think is for White to hurry up.

Finally one of the phalanxes opened the door and the rest rushed in with White closing. Alec watched as they did a careful sweep of the area before moving further into the room.

"Come on bitch, come to papa" Alec thought as the phalanx team heard Gem's muffled moans and slowly moved toward the desk. Alec dropped down along with Mole and Max each taking one of the on.

Alec was aware of Joshua growling in the back but all his attention was focused the bitch in front of him. She was fast, they were exchanging blow for blow. Alec could feel the blood running down his leg, room was starting tilt. "Focus soldier" he chastised himself. That moment of inattention cost him dearly. The Phalanx rammed him and shoved through the glass partition. Alec rolled with the fall but his reflexes were getting slower. The glass shards shred his palms and legs. This had end soon or she was going to finish him off.

Giving quick thanks to who ever was watching over him, Alec realized that he had dragged the his opponent through the window with him. She had not been expecting it and was a little dazed. Quickly jumping to his feet Alec initiated his attack. Again they were matching blow for blow. Alec could feel every impact down to his bones. He could not hold out much longer. But how to finish her off? He was aware of gunfire behind him, hoping it was the good guys.

Everything was starting taking on that surreal feeling. It was as if everything had slowed down and he could just watch. If only he could move faster. He could hear everything. Normal whispering All right, it's coming. It's coming." But there was a strange din to the sounds.

He saw the leg come up, tried to move out of the way but the kick landed as intended, right to his head. Alec could feel his knees buckle. He hit the floor hard. Trying to shake of the impact he looked up just as the Phalanx was coming at him with a four by four. Alec quickly rolled and received a glancing blow to his ribs. He just kept rolling trying to doge the swings. Every time he was not fast enough he could feel things break inside him. Just as he ran out of room the Phalanx wound up for a final blow. With everything Alec had left, he lashed out with his legs sweeping the legs from under her and an expertly aimed kick under the chin. Finally she is out. Alec just lays back down breathing heavily. His body throbed in time with his heartbeat.

On the other side of the room Thula leans over Max, punching her repeatedly. Max sneaks some handcuffs out of Thula's pocket and gets a cuff around one of her wrists. Thula stands up, pulling Max with her, and starts to choke her. Max uses a column to flip over so that she is out of the choke hold and standing behind Thula. She swings her by one arm so that Thula ends up wrapped around the column and then handcuffs her other wrist. Thula is now standing with her arms around the column, wrists cuffed together. She struggles, and tries to kick at Max, but doesn't succeed

"Everybody clear" yells Max.

Everyone has answered except for Alec, he is still on the ground panting, trying to control his breath because his broken ribs are not allowing full inhalations.

"Alec!!? You clear"

Alec tries to answer but no sound is coming out . Suddenly he hears a baby crying. They have done it. The baby is safe … for now.

Logan walks over and grabs Alec by the arm to help him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Alec grunts

"You sure?"

Alec looked directly into Logan's eyes and yelled "Clear!"

As the feeling of vertigo diminished a little , it was touch and go there for a moment when Logan pulled him up, Alec realized the growling is Joshua. Limping as fast as he can over to where Joshua threw White through a wall. Snarling he picked White up and bends him over his knee. White's back is cracking.

_"_Joshua, no. Joshua, no!" Alec pleaded trying to restrain him. "Joshua, no"

"He deserves to die! He killed Annie!"

"Yes he deserves to die, a lot. But if you kill him now, the only thing people will remember about today is how some transgenic killed a human being in cold blood...and then they'll never stop hunting us."

Joshua considered Alec's words and then dropped White to the ground.

"Bring around your muscle queens anytime. I'll be happy to kick their ass." Max whispered in White's ear

"We are not finished." White snarled

"_Fe'nos tol_, bitch."

Alec looked from Max to Gem and the others. Normal was handing the new born to Gem.

"There you go. Oh, what a dear little sweet soul."

"No barcode. She doesn't have one." Gem says in relief.

"Then she's free." Alec whispered

Glancing at him over his shoulder"Not yet, she ain't." Mole said jerking his chin at the police outside Jampony. Max turned around to look at all the trussed up phalanx.

Alec cannot help himself. The little new born is just most beautiful thing he has ever seen. This is why I fight so they can be born and live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weapons down! Hold your fire! Team coming out! " Logan dressed in the Phalanx gear opened the door all the way _"_Let's go. Federal agents! Step back! I need you back. Move! Move! We may have a biohazard here, people. Make a hole. Make a hole. Move! Move! Let's go." Turning to Clemant "Agent White wants your people in there to secure the crime scene ASAP. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go, let's go"

People move apart to let them through. All eyes are on Mole and Joshua being escorted in hand cuffs. Alec just smiles to himself. They were gonna make it. They will have a chance.

Ushering Gem into the Ambulance Alec turned to Detective Clement "We're going to need to commandeer this ambulance. Agent White is not a man who likes to be kept waiting, Detective."

Waving Original Cindy over "Here" pushing her into the driver seat "Follow the van"

Original Cindy nodded and Alec gave her a reassuring smile. At least he hoped it was reassuring. He could not tell anymore, everything but his side has just started to feel numb. When Max had come up with the idea of dressing in Phalanx gear he made sure his back was to the wall. No time to have any worry time was of the essence. There would be time later to take care of the wounds. Alec however did not realize their severity. He had already lost a lot of blood and beating he took had only aggravated the bullet wounds.

Going over the back of the van he climbs in and shuts the door. Squatting down by Max, Joshua and Mole he removed their handcuffs.

"Thanks" Max whispered

Alec just nods.

"Clear the barricades. Clear the barricades" Logan started the van "Clear the barricades! Clear 'em! Let's go!"

"Nice and easy." Max whispered by his ear as the crowd moved aside to let the ambulance and van through.

_"_ Let's move it! Move! Move! Let's go! Let's move it! Move, move, move, move! Get out of the way!"

" We're clear." Max called out in relief as everybody cheered.

"Yeah, baby. That's what I'm talkin' about." Mole said trying to catch Alec's eye to share in their success. Alec remains unresponsive staring glassily not focusing. He is giving Mole frowns something is off he just knows it.

Realizing that he is being scrutinized Alec answers Mole's implied question "It's all good" Looking at Mole he removed his helmet.

Logan glanced in the rearview mirror eyes meeting with Max and she smiled in return. "All right. Head for Terminal City"

Alec just watched the interaction it left him feeling strangely content to witness their love. Another reason to do they were doing, so that his people would be free to love. Looking back up front Alec realized that Logan was looking at him now. Maintaining their eye contact he just nodded.

The ride was proving excruciating, sounds were starting to fade out his vision was fuzzy and a black haze was encroaching. Alec could hear his heartbeat echoing in his head, wondering if everyone else can hear it too, and blood has started to pool underneath him. Even with his transgenic genes having the bullets still inside was preventing his body to clot properly and stop the bleeding.

" We got company." Logan yelled over his shoulder as he accelerated.

Clement's voice could be heard over the bullhorn "Stop your vehicles now, or you will be fired upon. Pull over now, or we will use deadly force to stop you."

"Don't stop. Keep moving." Max called out.

With the increased speed over the bad roads, it was all Alec could do to sit up. Everything around was spinning in a haze of pain. Every time the van ran over a pothole it was knifes going through Alec's body.

"Alec. Alec! Hey you with us?!" Mole waving his hand infront of his face.

"What do you want Mole" Alec forced his eyes to focus. It was a struggle as all they wanted to do was roll to back of his head. _Now is not the time. Focus soldier. You're gonna be needed._

"What are you, a space cadet?!" Mole's lips are moving but Alec is having a hell of a time understanding the words.

"Go straight through the gates." Max yelled as the neared the locked gates of Terminal City.

" Hold on." Logan gripped the steering wheel.

Alec was thrown off the seat and onto the van floor as they plowed through the gates. The pain of the impact left him breathless. Putting his hand on to side he tried to just breath. Max's voice was coming from far away. "You're gonna make a right, a left, then straight up the ramp. Straight through the building." Suddenly the van came to stop.

" End of the line." Logan turned to the occupants in the back. Alec was still on the floor oblivious to his surroundings. No one noticed as Clement's voice could be heard over his bullhorn. "Throw your weapons out and let me see your hands."

"So what's your plan now? Fearless leader" Mole sneered

" Max?" Joshua has realized that something is wrong with Alec. He has not gotten up and Joshua has found the puddle of blood under his seat. Max does not hear the fear in his voice. Everyone moves out of the van slowly hands up in the air. Josh gently lifts Alec of the ground.

"Alec covered in blood". Alec's head just lolls forward. "Alec need to walk"

"Josh? Hi" Alec looks at Joshua with glassy eyes

"Hi. We need to outside now"

"We in TC?"

Josh nods.

"Help me down." Alec leaned heavily on Joshua. He had to pull it together. Gritting his teeth he stepped out of the van.

" Throw your weapons out now!" Clement's bullhorn yells again

" You heard the man." Max looks at all the people standing beside the cars.

_"_Well, this sucks." Mole was eyeing Clement dangerously.

" Step away from the vehicle, and keep those hands up. Do it! Put your hands up. Keep them up! Keep those hands up. Step out of the vehicle and keep those hands up. Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head."

Alec breath hitches as he realizes that him and Max are the only ones not complying.

" Get down on your knees now. Do it!"

What is she doing, Alec could only stare at Max.

" 452?"

" You can call me Max."

": I think you better get down on the ground."

" Actually, I think you should probably go."

" I'm not gonna tell you again."

" I'm not gonna tell _you_ again."

Sudden cocking of guns can be heard in the background and one by one Terminal City comes to life with all of its inhabitants. Alec is overwhelmed, Max knew they would come, she knew they were a people with a bond. Why had he forgot that. Alec is amazed and ashamed, he forgot his family but they did not forget.

"You can try to arrest us all, but you guys might want to call it a night and go have a beer."

Looking around Clement turns to the police " All right. All right, everybody, let's back it up. Let's back it up! Outside the fence! Back it up! Come on, let's move!"

"You kept today from turning into a bloodbath, and I respect that."

"You held up your end, too."

" But you haven't won anything. This is gonna get real ugly, and this is way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones...Max."

Watching the police leave Mole turns to Max " Escape and evade. We divide up into teams, pick an azimuth, and go to ground."

" No, we stay here."

" In a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down. Tanks, National Guard, every cop within a hundred miles." Mole pointed to the perimeter fence.

" We'll be digging our own grave, Max." Dix piped up

" Mole's right. If we move now, they'll never be able to catch us all." Alec looked at Luke. What were they thinking. Where were they going to go. They had make a stand. Drawing on strength he did not know he possessed Alec stepped away from Joshua to address his new and fist family

"Where are we gonna go? I or Max can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm not going run and hide and I am done being afaird. I'm not gonna live my life like that. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with Max?" Alec's arm shot up. Eyes locking the Max and she gave him a little smile and a nod.

Max raised her hand, followed by Joshua and one by one the others join in.

" What the hell." Mole raised his hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard, I do not own any of the characters. Wish I could say otherwise.

This is my first shot at writing any kind of fan fiction story. Please review if you have a chance.

Chapter 2

"As dawn breaks on this, the third day of the siege at Terminal City, the situation is tense but unchanged. While several hundred transgenics remain barricaded inside the restricted area, police and National Guard stand an uneasy watch at the perimeter--each side seemingly waiting to see what the other will do next."

Alec watched the news report, trying to make sense of her words. It was the same as back in the van when they were fleeing the police. Sounds were buzzing around him, lips were moving, but Alec just could not make the connection between the sounds and the words. He had been going straight through the last three days and they were mostly just a fuzzy haze. The work was aimed at trying to secure the TC perimeter, clearing up debris, planning defensive position if and when they would be required. Around the clock work with no breaks, work requiring manual labor, to haz-op meetings and resource allocation and deployment had left him near complete collapse, if only he could go somewhere to lie down. But there was somewhere he should be going if only he could remember.

Alec felt along his side, it felt hot and swollen, his whole body felt on fire. The bullets were still inside, but the bleeding had finally stopped midway through the second day. After that Alec had figured everything was alright except for the thirst, but water was hard to come by and they were others who needed it more, or so he thought. His delirious mind had forgotten the massive blood loss he had suffered. Pushing himself so hard in repairing and preparing TC had left his body very little energy with which to repair itself. Oblivious to his own worsening condition, after his near collapse in the van, Alec had somehow managed to pull it together to work through the days following. If only he could get his thoughts to focus.

"Alec," Joshua whispered as he approached his friend gently touched his shoulder. When Alec did not respond and just continued to stare at television his concern grew. He had noticed Alec's downward spiral. Had in fact tried on several occasions to convince Alec to see Doc, but it was as if he did not hear him. Alec would look at him and nod but Joshua had a distinct impression Alec was not seeing him. "Alec?" This time he gave a little shake.

Alec turned his head slowly looking for the source of the new buzzing sound. Suddenly the world tilted and fell into a solid body that smelled like a dog. "Joshua?" was that croak his voice.

"Alec what wrong?!" Joshua cried out, eyeing Alec up and down trying to ease him onto a chair. Unknowingly his hand brushed Alec's side. Alec's body went rigid with the shock of the pain and a hiss escaped between clenched teeth. Joshua gently lifted his shirt and frowned at the dirty bloody gauze wrapped around Alec's lower torso.

"Hey you guys coming," Dix called from the door and running out.

Alec lifted his head to look at his departing back. "What's going on?"

"We're raising the flag." Joshua frowned more. "Alec not remember?"

"Flag? Oh that's right. The one you painted with the dove. Is that today? "

"Yes. Ma—ma—maybe Alec should stay here. Lay down. Don't look so good."

"What are you talking about I always look good. I'm fine." It was a good thing he did not see himself. Death warmed over was a term too generous. His pale features only emphasized his hollow cheeks and sunken eyes that blazed with fever.

Joshua just raised his eyebrow and kept staring at Alec. "Ok, I am not fine, but I will be OK to go to the flag raising."

"Alec, sure?"

"I wanna see your flag flying over us Josh." Alec's eyes locked with Joshua's conveying his feelings more strongly than words could. This was their home, a place of birth for his people in this world. They would build a nation under that flag.

On a rooftop inside Terminal City, all of the transgenic watched as Joshua and a few other transgenics raised the flag he painted.

Watching the flag stand over them, Alec turned his face to the first sun rays Seattle had in days. They were gonna be good, there would be a happy ending to this. Today of all days Alec could feel it deep down.

Opening his eyes to look at the flag, gently swaying in the breeze, Alec noticed Max and Logan holding hands. Covered in gloves, but holding hands. Yes everything was going to turn up good. It just had to.

Max gave Logan's hand a squeeze and turned to Alec "Now look what you've done." Smiling gently.

"It will turn out good. It has too," Alec whispered.

Max just nodded but frowned slightly, instinct telling her something was off with Alec. Maybe he had been celebrating too enthusiastically with some of the other transgenics. That would be just like Alec …Except … Except, she did not think she saw him near the parties, in fact she seemed to recall seeing him right in the middle of the hardest work taking on the most grueling tasks. "Naahh," she thought this was Alec.

Alec focused his attention on the flag again watching the sunrise above it.

"Alec?" Joshua approached him carefully. "Alec, all are gone."

He had been watching Alec for the last twenty minutes as he stood there motionless staring at the flag. Joshua did not think that he was seeing it anymore. Alec's face was as pale as death except for the bright spots on his cheeks. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder Joshua was shocked as Alec's knees gave out and he crumbled boneless to the ground.

"Alec!!??"

Kneeling down by his friend's head Joshua tried to revive Alec with gentle slaps to his face. It was then that Joshua noticed the heat coming off of Alec. True transgenics run hot compared to ordinary humans, but this was way beyond that. Joshua was very worried.

"Easy there big guy. Not a punching bag here" Alec murmured as his eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" Grabbing Joshua's hand, he slowly made his way to his feet.

"Alec fainted"

"Nah ah. I, my friend, do not faint." Joshua just raised an eyebrow "ok you have been spending way too much time with Mole. I just blacked out for a moment."

Regaining his upright status Alec turned to grin at Joshua, "See right as rain."

Joshua just let go his arm and Alec teetered dangerously. "Hey!! You can't just let go like that."

Joshua just raised his brows again. "Way too much time," Alec grumbled.

Joshua peeled back Alec's jacket, noting for the first time it was damp with blood. "Started again during our walk here," Alec answered the obvious question when Joshua's hand came away bloody. Alec sighed, there was no way about it, the bullets had to come out sooner or later. Might as well make it now.

"Do you think you could manage to take them out?" off of Joshua's confused look "The bullets Josh"

"They still in?!" Joshua was shocked.

"Yeah, and I think it is time to remove them. So what do you say, good buddy."

"Alec, maybe someone – "

"It's either you or me"

"What about Doc?"

"Naah, don't want waste his time. This is not that serious, plus it will be faster this way."

Joshua was doubtful. Alec seemed off, like he was not fully aware of his condition. His lips were slightly blue and Joshua thought that maybe that is very bad. Sighing, Joshua nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joshua nodded. It was not like he really had a choice.

"That's a boy," Alec tried to grin. He had wanted to reassure Joshua, the poor fellow looked down right horrified, but the grin he managed was a pained grimace. Seeing it did not have the desired effect he it slide off and said, "Lets go."

Taking Alec by the elbow, offering his help as unobtrusively as possible, Joshua led Alec back down in to TC. Most buildings had yet to be scouted and made habitable, so that left the parking garage as good a place as any for people to seek shelter.

Finally reaching the garage with Joshua, Alec did not think he could stand much more. If only he knew how much more would be coming. Joshua slowly lowered Alec on his sleeping blankets, "Stay, Joshua find things to help."

Exhaling slowly, Alec tried desperately to channel the throbbing pain in his side to the back of his mind. He would get the bullets out, rest a couple of hours and be as good as new. Dam but there is just so much to do." Hope Max is alright on her own for a few hours." With all these thoughts Alec was not aware of much around him. The excitement the morning's flag ceremony had created, everyone in the garage was celebrating. Hard.

"Hey Alec," Nar called out and staggered to his newly formed friend. At 6'3 the black man was an impressive sight. Large almond shaped eyes, a short afro hairstyle and a matching soul patch. "Wanna join. Mole's best brew. On the house." Waving a full bottle in front of Alec's dazed face. Had it been at any other time Nar would have jumped to Alec's aid immediately as he was in obviously bad shape.

After receiving a blank stare from Alec, Nar just shrugged and clasped Alec's hand around the bottle. "Well here, so you don't feel left out." Chuckling Nar staggered back to his celebrating compadres.

Lethargically lifting the bottle Alec looked at its content quizzically and then back at the departing Nar. Slowly he unscrewed the top, it took all of his concentration, and took a long slow draw on the bottle. The fiery liquid burned on its way down, offering a slight numbness to his fevered pain wracked body. As the world started to hum in the background, Alec slowly laid his head down, curling up on his side, fingers slightly curled into his palm. And the bottle dropped from his fingers skittering across the ground, spilling its content as it rolled away.

"Alec. Alec, I have it," called Joshua breathlessly carrying back a knife and somewhat clean cloths to bind his side with. Seeing the bottle roll away from an unresponsive Alec, Joshua's frown cleared: sterilization. "Alec?"

Alec's eyes move slowly up to meet his, "Want a drink?" Maybe it would dull Alec's senses enough so that the pain would be more bearable. Joshua knew the pain Alec was in was only going to get worse as he tried to dig the bullets out.

Shaking his head Alec whispered, " No thank you."

"Alec ready?"

Just nodding again. Alec tried to lift his shirt to give Joshua access, but his fumbling fingers just could not get purchase. Sighing, Joshua knelt by Alec's side, gently pushing his friend's hands out of the way, cringing at the sight of the wounds. Drenching a cloth with the moonshine that Nar had left, Joshua started to clean away three days of grime and blood. As the alcohol saturated into the holes in his side it was all Alec could do to stay conscious as screams tried to tear their way out of his throat. Gradually a feeling of looking up a well crept over Alec, he could see Joshua's mouth moving but there was no sound outside of his own heartbeat, and the whistling of his breath.

Retrieving the knife, Joshua gently inserted the tip into the first hole, probing the wound for the bullet. Alec's breath hitched as Joshua finally caught the edge of bullet shrapnel. Pressing down harder and giving the knife a twist, the large piece reluctantly slipped out with a loud suction sound.

"Alec ok?" Joshua eyed Alec's near catatonic state dubiously, knowing there was one more hole to attend too. "Alec."

The corners of Alec's mouth turned slightly. "Fine, you are doing good Josh."

"Hrrmmmffff"

Unbeknownst to either, both bullets shattered on impact and did much more extensive internal damage and with the delayed treatment, the sharp pieces had worked themselves deeper into Alec's insides.

The second wound proved much more difficult. It angled upward under the ribcage and Joshua prodded for a good long time before any bullet piece worked free. Unfortunately that still left several shrapnel pieces in critical places. Dressing Alec's side in as clean rags as he could find, Joshua was at his wits end watching new blood soak through. Alec started to shake, not knowing what else to do Joshua covered Alec with a couple ratty blankets. Maybe he should get Max or Doc, they would know better than he what should be done.

Alec watched Joshua's retreating back not really seeing him. His eyes were trying to close, but an inner sense told Alec that if he allowed that to happen he would never wake up.

"Max?! Max?!" Joshua's voice could be heard from outside.

What now, thought Max. She loved Joshua fiercely, but now was just not a good time. She had been run off her feet since this morning trying to organize TC and its people. There was food to inventory, lodging to allocate, defense perimeter to set and to top it all off Alec was now where to be found. This was just like him, probably off somewhere partying up when she really could use his help. _He looked off this morning._ A small voice said, "Let get real this is Alec. He had his fun working and barking orders the last few days and the novelty has run off and so is he. Unreliable jerk." Unfair and uncharitable thoughts dominated Max's mind. Not once did she try to recall how dedicated Alec had been in the weeks leading up to the Jam Pony incident not to mention how instrumental his help and direction has been in suiting up TC for the whatever would come.

"Max," Joshua puffed out breathlessly.

"Hey, Josh. How you been, big fella."

"Max, Alec."

"Sorry have not seen him. Wish I knew where he is."

Joshua smiled, relieved that Max wanted to help Alec, completely misinterpreting Max's concern. "Joshua know."

"Excellent. Where?!"

"Max, come."

"Alright, where are we headed? Joshua? Hey wait up."

"So where are we heading?"

"Garage."

"Of course, " Max thought. The sounds of heavy celebrating can be heard several block away. Joshua frowned at Max's caustic tone.

Blaring music and the smell of alcohol assaulted Max's sense when they reached the garage shelter. Picking her way delicately between the deliriously passed out and the still going strong, Max followed a determined Joshua. Sidestepping another sprawled out body, Max barreled into Joshua's back when she did not noticed he had stopped.

"What the..." Following Joshua's gaze, herlooked down at her feet.

If only the world would stop shaking Alec thought despondently. Blurry shapes of different colors moved like a kaleidoscope around him. If only there was not the heat and the pain, Alec thought it would have been pretty. "Just keep breathing," was the sing-song mantra in his head. If only it was not so hard, he was so very tired.

Squatting down Max wrinkled her nose in distaste at the strong smell of alcohol emanating from Alec. "Fucking screw up." She muttered. Grabbing a fistful of hair Max shook Alec viciously "You hear me you fucking asshole."

Slamming his head down on the blankets Max was so angry she had not noticed the sizzling heat coming from Alec. To her the glassy unresponsive look said it all. "Of course he was off this morning. He was already drunk." Max mused furiously. Confirming everything, was the near empty bottle of booze just out of Alec's reach.

Standing up, Max shoved Alec's side with her foot hoping to get some kind of response. He only rolled listlessly, his glassy eyes remaining shuttered. "Dumb fuck, he doesn't even know I am here."

Of all the thoughts Max had about Alec that day, this last was the only one that was true. Alec had no more thought in him, only his will and determination to keep breathing, and even that was starting to wane in the onslaught of pain as infection spread through him.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap 

_Standing up, Max shoved Alec's side with her foot hoping to get some kind of response. He only rolled listlessly, his glassy eyes remaining shuttered. "Dumb fuck, he doesn't even know I am here." _

_Of all the thoughts Max had about Alec that day, this last was the only one that was true. Alec had no more thought in him, only his will and determination to keep breathing, and even that was starting to wane in the onslaught of pain as infection spread through him._

Chapter 4

Joshua stared at Max's retreating back completely confused by her actions. Alec was hurt bad, why was Max mad at him. He would just never understand those two. Shaking his head, he squatted down by Alec and prepared himself for a long couple of days and praying that Alec would pull through.

"Damn," Max growled, throwing things off her desk. "Where are those fucking blueprints." A part of her mind was telling her she was acting irrationally, but she squashed that idea down right away.

Logan's voice filtered in from behind the closed door. " Hey Dix, have you seen Max?"

"I'd tread carefully." Dix replied throwing his thumb over his shoulder as a way of pointing.

"Why? Has something happened?"

Dix just shrugged his shoulders, "She's just not a happy camper this evening."

"Huh. Thanks." Turning back to the door Logan slowly turned the doorknob and entered. Max was standing behind her desk, arms akimbo, looking directly at Logan.

"You heard me, eh," said Logan. More of a statement than a question.

Max nodded and tried in vain to maintain her frown, a near impossible endeavor in the face of Logan's love shining from his eyes. Oh god, she loved this man.

"Hey."

A gentle smile on Logan's lips as he replied, "Hey yourself."

"So I hear everyone is ducking out of the way of the bitch."

"I'm not ducking." If only he could go over there and hold her. The yearning for her had him nearly breathless.

"No, you're not." Max's smile grew.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. Everything. Can't find …" Max trailed off.

"You're doing great Max. It's all gonna work out, you'll see."

"What if --"

"Are the two saddest words in the English language." A silence enveloped them as they locked eyes communicating their love like no words could.

Finally breaking eye contact, Logan asked, "Hey… umm … you seen Alec?"

"He's drunk"

"Drunk? Huh... In the parkade?" Something about that was bothering Logan. He just could not put his finger on it.

"Yeah. What? Why?" Maxed frowned, completely taken aback by Logan's question. Since when did they start watching each other's back.

Shrugging, "Nothing really. It's just that he seemed off in Jam Pony. It looked like White's girl beat the living daylights out of him before he got the best of her. Anyway …"

Looking doubtful, Max rolled her eyes. "Good God, it was a clean shot through his shoulder. He is such a wimp."

Logan was confused by Max's reaction. He thought those two had started to work out the kinks between them. Hell, Alec had even pretended to be with Max. Though Logan did not appreciate that fact at the time. Looking back, it was most likely that Alec went along with Max's scheme, regardless of how it made him look. Besides Alec had seemed dedicated the last few weeks and he certainly had seen him work his ass off in the last three days. "If you say so … I'm just gonna … Just the same."

Max shrugged, "Whatever." Shaking her head she watched Logan leave her office.

Rancorous laughter and blaring music rang all-around Logan as he weaved his way through the celebrating mass of people that had congregated in the parkade. It seemed as if everyone in TC was there, and who could blame them, Logan thought. They all deserved it, today was a day they would all remember.

He had been searching for Alec at least an hour, but no one had seen him since this morning. And where in the world was Joshua. It was not like either should be hard to find, Joshua stood out naturally due to his height and unique K9 features and Alec was always at the centre of every party. "So where the hell are they."

Just as he was about to call it quits, Logan caught a glimpse of Joshua ambling his way to a secluded corner.

"Josh! Hey Joshua !?" Jogging up to him "Have you seen Alec ?"

Joshua just stared at Logan, his face just seemed to fall in on itself.

The pit in Logan's middle grew, "Take me to him."

The next few steps brought Logan to a pile of ragged blankets. Joshua's sleeping pallet he assumed, but why would Joshua … His thoughts skidded to a halt. Buried beneath the covers he could just barely make out Alec. His hair was plastered to his head by sweat, pale face completely bloodless, hooded glassy eyes. "Is he…" Logan could not finish the thought.

Shaking his head Joshua whispered brokenly, "Alec hurt bad."

Logan gently moved the blanket down, he could feel the soppy wet texture. Looking down at his hands he realized it was blood. The covers were saturated in Alec's blood. The heat rolling of off Alec nearly scorched his hand. "At least that means he's alive."

"Alec?" Ignoring the lack of response, "I'm going to take a look here. It looks like you're still bleeding, and by the look of things I don't think you can bleed much more."

Gently removing the blood drenched dressing, Logan winced at the sight of the wounds. The bleeding had slowed down some, but the signs of severe infection were visible. Alec's side was colored purple and red, spidery veins radiated from the centre.

"Alec. Alec. Focus soldier!" That got his attention. Alec's eyes moved slowly up to Logan's. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"Cau-te-rize." Alec mouthed, the action clearly cost too much effort.

Locking gazes, Logan nodded. "Heat the knife Josh."

Joshua whimpered, but placed a knife in a nearby fire.

"You know, this gonna hurt like a bitch." Alec only blinked his eyes. Logan was concerned about how much more Alec could take. How could they have all missed this? Why had Alec not sought help earlier?

"Here." Joshua carefully handed the glowing knife to Logan.

Logan glanced up at Alec, but there was no other option. Placing the knife in the wound, Logan fought nausea as the smell of burning flesh reached him. Alec's whole body tensed and arched off the ground, muscles straining in an effort to contain the pain, harsh raspy pants escaped his clenched teeth.

"How you doing. Right, dumb question." Logan turned to Joshua, "Got the other knife ready?"

Tears running down his face, Joshua handed Logan the second knife he had heated up in the flames. Not bothering to check Alec this time Logan applied the glowing knife to the second hole. Alec's body tensed in response, and darkness claimed him.

"Finally." But Logan's relief was short lived.

"He's not –"Joshua yelled.

"Breathing. Damn it Alec." Checking his pulse, Logan was heartened by the flutter under his fingers, however weak it was. "Joshua we need to get help."

"Wh-wh-who?"

Tilting Alec's head back Logan started rescue breathing, "Is there a medic in TC?"

"I know who."

"Just do it. He is going into shock." Leaning in for another breath Logan did not hold much hope. "Come on Alec."

Suddenly, Alec gasped and his eyes opened. "Sorry." His whisper was barely audible.

"What?! Why?" That was close. Logan was winded but the surprise and confusion were evident in his tone.

"Thought that might happen. Not strong enough to …"

What does one say to that, thought Logan. Sitting back on his heels he watched Alec fight for his every breath. They may have had a rocky start, but over the course of the year Alec had grown on him, had become a friend to him and to Max.

Logan frowned at that thought. _Why was Max mad at him.Women. _Alec's condition in itself had him mystified – unless – he must have lost more blood than what was on the blankets. Logan shuddered, and he thought that was a massive amount of blood already.

Looking around, Logan noticed a couple bottles of drinking water. As he was about leave to get one, Logan caught site of the near empty bottle of moonshine.

"Alec…" he waited until Alec's eyes focused on him "Did you drink all of this?"

Mouthing ,"No." Swallowing for another try. "Josh." Breath. "Clean."

Understanding dawned on Logan, and he felt almost sheepish. Here was a man living on shear will and he was questioning if he drank a bit of moonshine. Hell, even just to dull the pain. "Hang on. I'll get you some water."

Hurrying back, Logan saw that Alec had stopped breathing again. "Not again. Alec. Come on. Wake up." With no other option Logan started rescue breathing once more. This time it took twice as long before Alec came around.

"You've got to stop doing that man."

Alec's eyes just blinked slowly, and Logan could only hope that this was the last episode.

"Over there, Alec." Joshua's voice carried down to Logan. Thank god he's back.

Doc voice joined in, "Joshua what is going on. What is this about Alec? Is he hurt, you know he probably just drank too much … What, why we stopped."

"Alec."

Logan had to smile despite himself. "Sorry, but I really think we need your help." Extending his hand, "Logan."

"Doc. I'm the one and only medic here. So where is he?"

"Ummm," he said, looking down.

"My god …" Alec was unrecognizable and barely visible, covered with blankets again. "When?" Doc barked as he checked Alec's pulse and the injured side.

"Jam Pony"

"Why did he wait so long?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, he had been wondering the same thing.

"A-A-Alec work. Help with TC security, stuff." Joshua muttered drawing two pairs of eyes to him.

"You telling me he has been going non stop with two gunshot wounds--"

"Three."

"What!?"

"Three. Alec shot three times. And ribs and arm. Broken" Joshua shrank before Doc's raptor gaze. The man was pissed. He did not need this. TC could not afford to loose Alec.

"Where is the third?"

"Shoulder."

Sighing, "Alec you idiot." Doc got no response. "Hey you with us." Tapping his face lightly, not even a flicker of recognition passed through Alec's fever bright eyes.

"He stopped breathing. Twice." Logan said in a by the way tone.

"When did the first time happen."

"When I cauterized the second hole. He passed out."

"Did he pass out before the second respiratory arrest as well?"

Nodding, Logan handed the water to Doc. Before either realized it Alec's eyes rolled back, he breathed in and just stopped.

"Hey!! Hey!!! Stay with us. Keep fighting Alec. Don't quit now." Alec eyes focus again and he exhaled. Doc dribbled a bit of water between Alec's dry lips. "Here, nice and slow." Turning to Joshua "Get me more light, I'll have a better look at these. Cross your fingers."

"Alec gonna die?" Joshua whimpered.

"I hope not."

"But it is a possibility?" Logan asked.

Doc just nodded. "From what I can tell Alec is holding on to life by shear will alone. Most any other transgenic …" He trailed off.

"Can't you transfuse him. That would help right?"

"Oh most definitely, but TC does not have the equipment. In fact we have virtually no medical equipment. Alec was looking into that. Now with TC all guarded, don't know."

While waiting for Joshua, Doc examined the wounds more closely. "Good work cauterizing. Saved his life."

"I just hope it was worth it."

"Fuck. Where the hell is Joshua?"

Logan raised his eyebrow. "There are bullet shrapnel still inside. See this?" Pointing at the spidery veins

"You think he is going septic."

"Yeah. But I still need to get rid of the shrapnel. I do have some antibiotics. It's a long shot."

"What are you not saying Doc."

"No anesthetic"

"Good god. Is there any other option?"

Shaking his head, "The infection is there already, I fear the pieces have done organ damage." Sighing, Doc shook Alec trying to rouse him "Alec. Hey. Hey. Come on buddy." Alec's eyes rolled in his general direction. "That's it. Listen, we need to operate. There are still shrapnel pieces inside and you're going septic."

Alec blinked his understanding. "No… anesthetic… right?"

Nodding, Doc was getting more and more impressed. Alec was still an idiot, in his estimation, for not getting help earlier, but he could see how such a thing could happen. TC, with all of its pollutants, was taxing even on transgenics. It was kind of like living in the artic, just because you knew how to survive, did not mean you never got cold.

"Hey Josh. Glad your back." Looking at all the lamps Joshua brought back. "Excellent. Get them as close as you can. Is there more of that moonshine?"

Taking the knife Doc started working, cutting off Alec's shirt and disinfecting everything as well as he could. "Don't stop breathing on me now."

"Work." Alec swallowed. "Fast."

"Everyone's a comedian."

Making an incision Doc spread it apart to take look inside. "Wipe." He yelled to Logan. "There. I see it. Josh hand me the pliers." Joshua placed the pliers in Doc's hand. "Son-of-a… Gotcha. Wipe!"" Spreading Alec's flesh further apart for another look, "Damn, there's a couple more. What kind of fucking bullets were these. Fucking Familiar bastards. How you doin Alec?"

Alec was beyond this world, closing in on himself, only his instinct drove him to breath. The second gunshot wound was much worse. Doc noticed internal bleeding. "Damn. How the hell did you manage to stay on you feet this long. Alec, I'll never know. "

"What's wrong?" Logan inquired

"He is bleeding internally, I think I can find the bleeder, but I have to go in deeper." Making several more careful incisions, "Son-of-a..."

"You said that already." Logan noted. Anything to break the tension.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it. This particular baby is in his liver. The good news is I found the bleeder."

Pulling out the shrapnel and repairing any critical damage proved to be much harder then Doc had anticipated, but it was finally complete, done like dinner, as good as was going to get. Sitting back on his haunches, Doc looked over at Logan's pale face, "You believe in god? No don't answer that. How much fluids has he had? D'you know?"

Logan turned to Joshua, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "You mean to tell me he may have not had any fluids, in what…" Looking back and forth between Joshua and Logan "Crap. Alec, come on, hey that's it focus a little here." Snapping his fingers in front of Alec's face "That'a boy"

Alec seemed to focus, but only for a moment, gasped in pain and started to lose consciousness. "Oh no you don't. Alec. Damn it. Hey stay with me. Keep breathing. COME ON."

Alec gasped again but continued to breath. "That's it. I need you to drink." Waving Joshua over Doc picked up the water bottle and shoved it into Joshua's hand. "Make sure he drinks a cup every hour. Just a sip at a time, or he'll throw up. Here, these are the strongest antibiotics I have. Hope they're enough; give him one every four hours." Doc's back popped as he stood up. "If he is still breathing come morning…." How much hope was there really?

"Hey Doc," Logan called the medic of to the side a little bit "It's really that serious?"

"By all rights he should be dead. The fact he is still conscious," looking over his shoulder at Alec. "Sort of, is amazing. And he has lived through live surgery … Anyways it gives me some hope."

"Even though he's a transgenic?"

"We are durable not indestructible. Alec has two gut wounds that have gone septic, his liver had been damaged by shrapnel. He was losing blood faster than his body could reproduce it, especially considering he had not been replenishing fluids. On top of it all, his rib are cracked and arm broken, hands shredded by what I assume was glass, since I removed the shards. Did I forget anything? Oh, and if I miss my guess, he has been in the thick of things, organizing TC for the inevitable invasion and what not. He is just as likely to die of exhaustion as he is from any complications."

"You don't sound very optimistic," Logan asked.

"I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that you should be?" Turning to Joshua, "I'll be back later to check on him. You know where to find me if there's an emergency."

Logan stared at Doc's retreating back. The last comment felt like a fist to the stomach. Watching Joshua carefully dribble water onto Alec's lips, he realized that even from this distance he could see Alec's eyes shinning bright with fever. It was like the fire within was burning its way out. Sighing, there was nothing more he could do, Alec was in the best hands possible with Joshua.

It had been a long night for Alec. Not that he was aware of the passage of time. The dry heat consumed him; there was no more sweat, only the heat and pain that pulsed with his heartbeat. His vision was blurred, and seemed to resonate with the surrounding sound. It took all his faculties to make any sense of anything.

"Alec swallow…"

Was that Josh? What was he doing here? Why could he not remember?

"Alec swallow…" The urgency in Joshua rose.

Alec's eyelids blinked slowly, the colors had seemed to had lost their brilliance. It was like someone dimmed the lights. It must be night, maybe he could find rest now. A pleasant numbness crept over him, he was cold, but that was much more preferable to the pain that was now diminishing. The rasping sound of his breath has stopped and everything had gone quiet and peaceful. Yes, it was time to get some rest.

"Alec BREATHE!!" Joshua yelled. His panic overwhelmed him. His hands were shaking Alec's head furiously. "ALEC!"

"Hhhhhhhhh," Alec gasped and frowned. The pain was back and the rushing sound of air in and out of his lungs filled his ears.

"Alec stop doin' that"

"Tired … Hurts … So much"

Joshua watched his suffering friend with sorrow, "Alec keep fighting. TC need Alec. Joshua need Alec."

"Love …You… Too." A small smile flirted across Alec's face.

Joshua frowned, it felt like Alec was saying good bye, "Promise. Alec keep fighting."

"Josh…"

"Promise. Alec not throw in towel"

"That's…Funny."

"Alec." Joshua warned. Then, "Joshua love Alec. Sad if Alec die. Promise."

"Josh … I can't –"

"PROMISE!" Joshua started shaking Alec again.

"Alright … Stop…Sha-aaaaa-kiiiing."

"Oh. Sorry." Sheepishly Joshua offered Alec a drink of water.

Eyeing Joshua wearily, Alec hoped he has just not lied to his friend. "_Just keep breathing, Alec old buddy"_

After finishing most of the things on his mental list Logan made his way to headquarters. It had been an excruciatingly long night and he was more then ready to seek his rest; after seeing Max one more time. Oh to hold her again, to wake up with her in his arms. "_Keep dreaming."_

As expected, Max was behind her desk pouring over maps and inventory lists and even she looked tired. It was going to be long road, uphill, before transgenics were granted freedom.

"Hey."

Looking up, and startled a bit – that fact alone spoke more loudly of her exhausted state than anything else. One just did not sneak up on a transgenic. They heard you coming long before you came into view. "Hey yourself. What are you still doing up."

"Yeah, about that. Just wanted to see you - before I turned in. How you doin? You look tired""

"Oh you know, just a few small things: mostly getting Mole a steady supplies of cigars—"

"Avoiding a war"

"There is that."

"Yes, there is that." Just looking at her brought peace to him. "I miss you."

The saddest and brightest smile graced Max's face. "Diddo."

Clearing his throat and breaking eye contact, "Oh, by the way, found Alec. – Before you say anything. – He is bad off, Max."

"How bad." Max was startled.

"Might die."

"How--"

"Three gun shot wounds; two lower abdomen; nicked his liver. Doc, the TC medic, thinks it's a tie between blood loss, septic shock or exhaustion or…"

"What about a-a transfusion? That should –"

"No equipment."

"Hospital?"

"All the exits are barricaded." He watched Max chew her bottom lip, debating. "He stopped breathing on us a couple of times."

"Crap. I, I…"

"What?"

"I saw him earlier; today. I just assumed, you know… I could have gotten him help so much earlier."

"Only Joshua knew."

"And he assumed I would notice. That's why he was giving me the strange looks. Fuck."

Watching Max now pace the floor, "You gonna go see him?"

"You think I should?"

Logan just looked at her for a long time. Finally Max nodded, "I'll just finish up here."

"Don't wait too long."


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap_

_Watching Max now pace the floor, "You gonna go see him?"_

"_You think I should?"_

_Logan just looked at her for a long time. Finally Max nodded, "I'll just finish up here."_

"_Don't wait too long."_

Chapter 5

In the wee hours of the morning Max approached Joshua. She had hoped to make it earlier, but things kept jumping out and need her immediate attention. Well, if she was really honest with herself, she would admit to a bit of avoidance. She did not want to be there when Alec died, she was feeling guilty as hell.

Joshua was kneeling beside Alec, pouring minute amounts of water into Alec's lips, or at least Max thought that it must be Alec. The drawn pale face, with slightly blue tinged lips, was not recognizable as belonging to Alec. There was no laugh lines, no animation, only the pallor of death.

"How's he doing?", she carefully whispered.

Frowning, Joshua looked at her, sniffed and resumed tending Alec. His friends fever was not subsiding. Doc had suggested cold compresses to try and reduce it.

"I didn't know. I thought he was drunk."

"Why?" Joshua did not bother looking at her.

"Don't know. Old Alec – I guess."

"Alec very different since Terminal City."

"I know Josh. I forgot. Is he... Is he… conscious?"

"Barely." Doc had overheard her question as he arrived to check on Alec. "It's what's keeping him breathing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen anything like it. His survival instinct, his drive, will – whatever you want to call it – is keeping him alive. He knows, on some level, if loses consciousness he won't come back."

"Oh."

"Still, he made it through the night."

Max's eyes wandered over to Alec. If not for the thready pulse visible at the base of his neck, she would have thought him dead.

"Hey Josh, why don't you take a break. Grab something to eat."

Joshua looked at her suspiciously.

Max rushed to reassure him," I promise to take care of him. Really, I will."

"Must tell him to swallow. And… And sometimes must tell him to breath."

Max lifted her brow at this.

"Alec in lot of pain. He forget to fight sometime. Very tired."

Max nodded, stepping closer, she offered her hand to take the water bottle. "Go. I'll take care of him." With a sigh, Joshua heaved the weight of Alec's life on Max's shoulder even for just a little while.

"Oh, Alec." Kneeling down beside him Max gave him a small sip. Alec swallowed without prompting, but it was clear he struggled. "What have you done to yourself? What have I let you do to yourself? I'm …I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Alec arched his neck, gasped and lost consciousness. "No. Oh no you don't. God damn it... Medic, medic." Max yelled over her shoulder.

Doc ran over as soon as he heard, "What happened?"

"He's not breathing."

"Fuck, Alec. Thought you got over that." Checking his pulse, "Holy shit. Don't you die on me." Turning to Max, "No pulse. Get down here and breath when I tell you to. You got some field med right? One, two, three, four, five. Breath! One, two, three, four, five. Breath! Come. On." Doc started to pound on Alec's chest with his fist.

How was she going explain this to Josh, Max thought. How could Alec just leave like this. "Alec please." She sobbed as she breathed out into his mouth.

"Hold. Checking pulse. Oh, thank you god." Both Doc and Max looked at each other in relief.

"Why?" The breathy whisper caught both Doc and Max off guard.

"Why, what? Why?! I Why!!! I put too much work into you to check-out so rudely. Besides how are gonna explain yourself to Josh."

"Better off… without me."

That did it for Max. Alec would not waste what little strength he had on self-pity. "What are talking about? Joshua has spent the entire night with you. You ungrateful… Better not pull a stunt like that again. Ya' hear?"

"Tired Max." Alec gasped for breath and Max got ready to jump in with CPR again, "I'm just so tired."

"Well see to it you don't stop breathing and you can get some sleep." Doc said with an irritating smile. Alec managed a glare.

"Alec, I cannot image your pain and exhaustion. Just keep fighting. We all need you. I…", Max's voice trailed off.

Saving her from saying the words Alec nodded his understanding and seemed to zone out. Max turned to Doc, "Why did that happen? I thought he was doing better?"

"I think – mind you this is just a gut instinct, pardon the pun, - I think he gave up. I have nothing for the pain and he must be in an excruciating amount of it. Especially considering the surgery – and he has not slept in what," checking his watch, "96 hours."

"My god –"

"I'm starting to think god has nothing to do with it."

"Thanks Doc. I'll see what we can do about the supplies."

"I think Alec had that covered. The new obstacle was lack of an entry point after Jam Pony. Anyway, I've several people to see, nothing serious, just try and keep his fever down."

"Fever?"

"Infection – Oh which reminds me, his dressing needs changing. You can help with that." The wounds and massive infection that had taken hold horrified Max. The spidery veins spread out like a storm cloud from the eye. "I think the antibiotics are kicking in. I was afraid it was going to reach his heart. Here, wash it out with hot water. I put some salt in it. I'm hoping it will draw out the infection. Old wives remedies, that's what I've been reduced to. Can you rebind it after, I really got to get going." Max nodded "Great. I'll be back later."

Taking the cloth, Max dipped it in the boiling water and began to press it gently against Alec's side. Adding salt to injury, Max snorted with morbid amusement, "gotta sting like a bitch." At that Alec flinched. "Max?"

"Hi. Welcome back." Max was trying to give him an encouraging smile. Alec's eyes scanned her face, lucid for the first time since yesterday morning.

"Sorry." Alec whispered.

Max frowned, "What for?" She was confused.

"Everything. You and Logan –"

"Hey, shhh. It's ok." Max was fighting to keep tears at bay. "Logan and I are doing good. You just keep breathing."

"Should be together. Sorry."

Sniffeling, "You know you keep jabbering like that. There's no way you are at death door."

"Not going to die."

Giving him a watery smile, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He started to look sheepish. "Promised Josh."

"Then what was that stunt a moment ago?"

"Forgot."

"Well I'll make sure you don't forget again. I am holding you to your promise. There is no way you are dumping on me the announcement of your untimely demise."

"Untimely? Huh." A slow smile spread across Alec's lips. Max through it had never been more beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

So here I go again

So here I go again. I know it has been a while, but as with most things, life gets in the way of best intentions. Hope you like it.

_Recap_

_Sniffling, "You know you keep jabbering like that. There's no way you are at death's door."_

"_Not going to die."_

_Giving him a watery smile, "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." He started to look sheepish. "Promised Josh."_

"_Then what was that stunt a moment ago?"_

"_Forgot."_

"_Well I'll make sure you don't forget again. I am holding you to your promise. There is no way you are dumping on me the announcement of your untimely demise."_

"_Untimely? Huh." A slow smile spread across Alec's lips. Max thought it had never been more beautiful._

_ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

"Dam! son of a …" muttered Max, "I really thought this was it."

"Alright lets let look over the next section." Logan suggested to give Max hope. They have been looking for tunnel out of TC over the last week. A way to bring in supplies undetected. "After this one though, I say we break for lunch. Any idea what's on the menu?"

Max just made a face without looking up.

"Guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Let's look at these here, maybe we'll get lucky." Max started to rustle through a new batch of blueprints. "These seem out of sequence."

"Must be where Alec was looking"

"Alec!?" After the last scare Alec had stuck by his guns and his promise to Josh. Still, Max sat reflecting, it had taken him over a week to recover any strength. She had alternated with Joshua for the next three days keeping watch over Alec. It was three days before he let himself sleep without fear of respiratory arrest. "That was a close call." Max muttered out loud without realizing it.

Logan lifted his head, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Yes, it was." So few explanations were necessary between them these days. Max met his eyes. "It was not your fault Max."

"You know you keep this up and I am going to think you can read minds."

"Only yours."

"I could have gotten him help earlier. Hell I should have noticed something was off days sooner. Fuck. I did think he was off, but just chucked it up to 'Alec being Alec'. I never acted Logan. And we almost lost him. I know Alec plays up his annoying side, mostly I think to get a rise out of me, but he is a good man and TC needs him, and I need him to help run this place. Oh fuck." Max rubbed her temple in frustration.

"Yeah, but help did arrive in time and Alec is going to be fine."

"Thanks to you. Hope he realizes that."

"You're not going make Alec and me hug or something are you? " Logan shuddered, but the effect was belayed by his teasing smile.

"Would that be too unmanly for you two?"

"Most definitely."

"Hey speaking of which, what's Alec up to? You mentioned he was here looking through these blueprints. Last I spoke to Doc he was still on bed rest."

"Don't know. Just saw him leave with a couple rolled up."

"How'd he look?"

"Why don't you just go and see him. He is your friend too. I am sure he would like the change in company. We all love Josh but…"

"I know …. So much to do, and now we are running low on almost everything. We need to find a route in and out to get our supplies in. This is starting to be like some medieval siege. Starve your enemy."

"No rest for the-"

"Don't say it-"

"Wicked"

"You wish."

"Yes I do Max. And one day it will come true."

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"I hate the sewer." Alec mumbled. He hated to admit it but maybe – just maybe – he was over doing it. His side was killing him, and he knew his fever was back up and man all he could think about was sleep. "But I have slept the last three days, and we need supplies. Suck it up soldier". Suddenly the familiar mantra started up in his head, one that had allowed him to push to the very end a week ago, because even for a transgenic mucking around in this shit was hard on the body. Burying his misgivings about overestimating his recovery, Alec pushed the burning, ache in his side to the back of his mind and tried to concentrate on what Mole was saying.

"You alright there princess?"

"Yup."

"You sure now, 'cause it looked like you were doing a pretty good impression of a space cadet."

"Funny"

"I try."

"Five by five Mole. Let's get a move on. I don't want to be here any longer then I must. Have I mentioned how much I hate sewers."

"Yes princess, you have and I have lost count." Mole gave Alec a cursory glance. There was something wrong with him and nothing Alec said to the contrary could change the fact that he was not his regular sharp self. He was paler then when he, after a week incommunicado, showed up at head quarters – _"No. No need to call Max." - _, pale as a ghost, ordering them to come with him, he had found a route out of TC, ideal for supply runs. They have been down here in the sewers for last two hours and even Mole had to admit he was feeling exhausted all this crap down here must be getting to him too.

"Where has the sympathy gone in this world" Alec sighed dramatically while studying the plans."

"I would have said try the sewers, but since we are down here and not a sign of it, sorry can't help you."

Alec turned to Mole with a raised eyebrow "I can't believe you turned that into a conversation piece"

Mole looked like he was to expound on the virtues of looking for sympathy in the sewers when he realized Alec was completely ignoring him. Definitely odd, Alec was always the one who started the illogical and useless discussions.

"On three" Alec looks at Mole "one, two, three" And both dove down near a wall looking for the exit tunnel.

Five minutes later both heads broke the surface.

"Damn it! I was sure this would be it.. Luke, throw down the next section."

"Whatcha got?" Mole has made his way over to peer over Alec's shoulder.

"See on the on previous section this section is shown here."

"That's where we are now?'

Nodding Alec pointed to the other blue print "But I am starting to think it a mistake. On the section this area looks completely different."

"So if you line them up, covering the error, that would put the tunnel-"

"Right through there."

"Fuck me."

"Language Mole, what would your mother think"

"That is the most unstable part of this whole sewer line."

"Needs must when the devil drives. So suck it up-"

"You call me a princess and –"

"Wouldn't dream of it snookums"

"Why I put up with you…"

Watching them from above as their voices dimmed, Luke just shook his head, "Like an old married couple. "

Ducking around a pile of fallen debris, both Alec and Mole scan the chamber cautiously.

TBC

So that is it for now. Hope you like it. I will try to have chapter 7 completed faster than this one. To help motivate me Pleeeaaasssse review.


End file.
